


Shut Up And Drive

by blandbilker



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandbilker/pseuds/blandbilker
Summary: 中年老男银查尔斯被妹妹伤透了心，想不开，遂四处遛弯儿，在某一次想不开的时候他搭了一个顺风客，毛头小子艾瑞克兰榭尔。他认为艾瑞克是个超级麻烦精。他不知道初生牛犊不怕虎，麻烦的还在后面。





	1. Chapter 1

他开了一辆和他身份不怎么相配、和他现在的外貌看起来却很相配的车。  
这是一辆斑驳的，有点掉漆的车，它的蓝色蒙着一层灰尘外壳。它曾经是一个漂亮的好小伙儿，现在它在尘埃和磨损中变得像一个中年人，爱喝点儿酒，爱抽点儿烟，偶尔骂一骂隔壁邻居家半夜嚎叫的狗，有一点精神洁癖，所以不能找那些街上的高跟鞋们或者皮裤们来解决性问题，只能半夜愤怒地手淫，靠不断在衰弱的怒气衰弱地活下去。  
这辆他自己都忘了从哪里搞来的车，带着他漫无目的地在公路上奔跑。  
他搭着一些顺风车乘客，多是一些柔弱漂亮的小姑娘，她们嘴唇鲜红、胸脯丰满、肢体柔韧，但是他从来不多看她们一眼。  
她们，露西或者桃乐丝，也有可能叫蒂娜或者泰勒，很容易对这个头发半长不长、不刮胡子——但也不那么健壮，很明显——的矮个子男人心生好感，他看上去就像是一条在大雨中无家可归的狗狗。  
年轻的女孩们愿意偶尔出格这么一次，当她们用手抚摸上他的手时，他的拒绝让人无法生气。  
“亲爱的，你知道我为什么愿意搭你吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你看起来太像我的妹妹了。”  
“她怎么了？”  
“意外。不久前发生了一场火灾里。就在不久之前。”

他不愿意搭那些男性，一看就不怀好意，或者个头太大，或者太瘦条，他是个好人，但他也有基本的安全意识。这年头连环杀手很多，鬼知道遇到哪些人会好心办坏事，他只是心情不好，暂时不想有去无回。  
他在加油站里，喝着一杯浓缩咖啡，准备着回程。  
有一个男孩，或者说，大男孩，一直在等车，他看起来非常忍耐。  
“但一定是个坏脾气，”他心里嘀咕着，想，“哼。”  
他结了账，加完油，发动机轰鸣，开出了加油站。  
后视镜里那大男孩仍然站在炎热的路边，表情阴郁、坚忍且毫无抱怨，仿佛老天爷注定会让这个贫穷英俊的小伙子应有尽有，首先，会让他顺利抵达目的地。  
等他意识到自己做了些什么的时候，他发现自己的车后退了几步，副驾驶的车窗也被摇了下来。  
他翻了个白眼，劝自己别这样滥好人，万一他是个公路连环杀手呢？  
“你要去哪儿？”他的舌头和牙齿运转效率明显高于他的大脑。  
这男孩要去的大学倒和他不谋而合。  
男孩的表情像是烈日下的德国牧羊犬，又乖驯又克制。让他想起了瑞雯。  
真该死。他真不应该那么热衷于观察世界，观察一切搭不到顺风车的孩子们。  
“上来吧，小子。算你走运。”  
“我叫艾瑞克。艾瑞克兰榭尔。”  
“查尔斯泽维尔。听着，我也要去那个大学，开车得开一天一夜。所以尽量别烦我，保持安静，好吗？”  
“好的。”

他们很长时间都不说话。艾瑞克抱着自己的包，望着窗外飞快掠过的风景。  
查尔斯是个喜欢热闹的人，这也就是他为什么喜欢那些姑娘们，年轻的女孩犹如云雀黄莺，可以一直吱吱喳喳地聊个不停，让人无法拒绝也无法发怒。适当的沉默有益于健康，长期的死气沉沉意味着抑郁。  
“你在那个大学读哪个专业？”  
“你说过别烦你，要保持安静。”  
好吧。查尔斯想，真是个讨厌的小孩，真想把他撵下去。  
“我想你如果现在停车让我滚，恐怕我要在这条路上等个三天三夜，然后地方警局会把我的尸体收走然后通知我的妈妈。”艾瑞克突然开口，他的口吻沉静、平和。  
不知道为什么查尔斯听出了一丝不怀好意的揶揄和嘲笑。  
“你多大了？”  
“比你小。”  
“显而易见，小鬼，你和我妹妹一样难缠。”  
“她也在这个学校里读书？”  
“为什么你就确定是她在这个学校而不是我在这个学校里工作？”  
“我没有见过任何一个像你这么邋遢的教授或者清洁员。”  
“……你是不是以为我不会发火？”  
“我很抱歉。”艾瑞克的道歉又快速又真诚。  
不知道为什么让查尔斯感觉自己像是一只没头没脑的老鼠，被一只训练有素的德国牧羊犬来回拨拉玩耍。要知道自己可是年纪大他起码十岁了。  
“你妹妹多大了？也许她是我的同学。”艾瑞克放低姿态地问。  
查尔斯瞥了他一眼，觉得这个男孩大概以为自己这种哄骗的样子男女老少通吃，呵呵。  
“她叫瑞雯。”  
“哦，不认识。”  
“她长得很漂亮，金发，高个子。”  
“哇。她是哪个专业的？”  
“嘿！”查尔斯警惕地看着他，发出威胁的声音。

在任何一个哥哥面前表露出对他妹妹的喜爱都是自寻死路，艾瑞克心里嘀咕着。他第一次认真观看了查尔斯的长相，像是一团发怒的海藻，海藻精露出了两只漂亮的惊人的蓝眼睛。艾瑞克困惑了，在他们之前交谈的时候，他的蓝眼睛看上去像是啤酒瓶被磨破了底似的，为什么现在它们看起来仿佛是整个波罗的海的倒影？  
“她长得好看，我赞美一下不行？你们兄妹关系一定不怎么样。”  
查尔斯想把这个小子丢出窗外。真相是，瑞雯和他大吵一架，放火烧了老宅子，然后她逃之夭夭，再也不见查尔斯了，她给他留下的“遗言”是：“你就当我死了吧！”  
查尔斯泄气了，艾瑞克发现查尔斯的蓝眼睛又变成了酒瓶底，无趣又斑驳。  
“我和她关系不好也不意味着你可以打我妹妹的主意，不然我会……”  
“会揍得我哭爹喊娘？”艾瑞克也兴致乏乏地回嘴，“你要不要这样独裁，你这岁数看起来当我的老爹都行了，你活这么大难道不知道有人会喜欢异性也有人会喜欢同性吗？查尔斯？我只是关心一下你，毕竟你好心地带我去学校，而你看起来很不好。”  
查尔斯愣住了。  
他闭上了嘴，那点人道主义精神（瑞雯点评：“圣母心肠”）让他无法将这个讨人嫌的德国血统的小子撵下去，他只能把气氛弄得特别压抑，默默开车前行。  
察言观色的艾瑞克也不说话了，他安静地坐在副驾驶座位上，继续对整个世界漠不关心。

“你多大了？”查尔斯再一次打破僵局。  
“22。”  
“和我妹妹一样大。”  
“你应该很爱你的妹妹。”  
“啊，是啊，她并不是我的亲生妹妹，是我们家收留她的。”查尔斯心里悄悄补充了一句，是我收留的，莎伦才不得不同意的。  
“你们没有血缘啰？怪不得我提到她的时候你很紧张。你喜欢她吗？”  
查尔斯沉默了一下。  
“艾瑞克，我很抱歉。”  
“你要把我赶下去了吗？”  
查尔斯又沉默了。他不知道这孩子为什么这么警惕，他明明很需要被人送到目的地，但却一直在路上和自己拌嘴，并有意无意地提醒自己可以把他放弃掉，扔到半路，就这么头也不回地走开。查尔斯想，也许真的是欠了他的，老天爷总是这样爱开玩笑，查尔斯的本性是捡回一些东西，然后以为这些就是全部的需要，从被扔到垃圾桶的巨大熊玩偶，到小小的流浪猫，再到一位活生生的瑞雯，他亲爱的小妹妹，童年的唯一伙伴。  
他们总会给他带来一些烦恼，他并不爱玩玩偶，熊太大了，他只能安静地把它摆到椅子对面，让它扮演喝茶的好伴侣；流浪猫是个瘸子，脾气差又不讲卫生，热衷于翻垃圾桶，每次都要挠得查尔斯又流血又流泪；瑞雯……他曾以为她是世界的蜜糖结晶，直到瑞雯纵火事件后，他才发现她和他一厢情愿的想象是不一样的，他终于承认她是那样的伤害过他，而他估计也没让她好受。  
他们都很需要一个家，对吗？他们握住了他伸出的双手（好吧，熊玩偶不算，但它静静地坐在椅子上看着他喝茶的时候，它明明那么端正，黑玻璃的眼珠倒映出的查尔斯有一双湛蓝的眼睛），可他们一而再再而三地和他对着来，让他伤心，又让自己伤心，最后都要闹得不愉快，试图彼此都各奔东西，一去不返。  
“我要向你道歉，艾瑞克，”查尔斯没头没脑地说，“我只是太爱我的妹妹了，她是我的家人，虽然没有血缘，但当时是我决定要保护她的。我当然知道世界上有人喜欢同性有人喜欢异性。”  
“好吧，”大男孩艾瑞克耸了耸肩，“别这么较真，我也并不是真的要让你难过。我当然知道你会知道这个啊。”  
查尔斯想，终于可以松一口气了，现在开始，别和这小子说话了。

不过老天爷打定主意不让查尔斯顺心顺意。  
“毕竟你喜欢男人。”  
绿眼睛的艾瑞克口气平和亲切，好像在说今天下午晴转多云，夜间将有大暴雨。


	2. Chapter 2

麻烦精艾瑞克骗了海藻精查尔斯，他其实还有一个月就二十岁。  
艾瑞克兰榭尔，大学三年级在读，身形英挺精壮，像是一柄钢铁。  
……不过再怎么钢铁，弯还是弯的。  
二十岁不到，人生尚有无限可能，乐队，球赛，事业，恋爱。而我们聪明的艾瑞克从青春期开始就意识到了自己与生俱来不喜欢女孩子，也能与生俱来地意识到自己喜好的男人类型，年长的，温柔有力的。  
他不想伤害他妈妈的心，她还是发现了。她并没有责备他，而是默默地在夜晚里痛哭。她不能很好地接受了他的性向，但最无法接受的，是儿子偏好的那种类型——那实在是太像一种无端的指责了，考虑到她一直在丈夫去世后独自抚养着儿子。她甚至来不及愤怒，就陷入了深深的自责和怜悯。  
在这一次假期的尾声里，他为了减少争执决定提前回校，但由于一些客观原因他没有赶上车，于是被困在这里，像一只无助的狗对着每一个可能带他走的车摇头摆尾。他拒绝了一些看上去就不怀好意的男人，也拒绝了那些看上去挑逗的女性，他在没有选择的余地下仍然坚忍地蛰伏，等待一个安全而无害的机会。现在，温度很高，他又累又愤怒，这并不是自己的错误，更不是她的错误。他只是恰好喜欢那种男人而已，和童年经历有什么关系？他不想伤害她，她也希望他幸福，为什么每个人的出发点和结论总是如此的南辕北辙？

他等啊等，在烈日灼心下有一种自虐的快感，仿佛通过这种方式折磨自己得到平静，愤怒和痛苦似乎可以把一切烧毁，他在模糊中感觉到自己是世界的孤儿。  
然后，一辆蒙着灰的蓝色汽车倒了几步路，停了下来，车窗迟疑地摇了下来，一个蓬着长发的男人瞅着他，仿佛在打量艾瑞克半路掏出一只手枪崩了自己的可能性高呢，还是下一秒艾瑞克就要倒栽葱猝死在路边的可能性更高。  
打量完了，这个浑身上下也蒙着看不见的灰尘的男人，说了第一句话：  
“你要去哪儿？”  
艾瑞克报完地名，这男人看上去懊恼极了。  
“上来吧，小子。算你走运。”  
艾瑞克的心里露出了一个小小的微笑，太棒了，他很安全，是个没有性目的的滥好人，长得也不是艾瑞克的菜，像一个沉溺于酒精而疲于打扫个人卫生的海藻。  
他们交换了名字。  
艾瑞克和查尔斯。  
查尔斯看上去起码四十多岁了，乌云罩顶灰尘笼身。  
他俩聊了天，进展不错，查尔斯气得冒烟，氛围真是愉快活泼。  
艾瑞克比同龄人更尖锐敏感，但他还是太年轻了，他超凡的直觉和嗅觉能分辨出眼前这位穿着热带风格花衬衫的中年人有点心事（恐怕和查尔斯那只不怎么听话的纵火犯妹妹有关），他还不能准确地说出其实他俩都是天涯沦落伤心人。  
他们俩越聊越火热，仿佛下一秒就要吵起来了。  
艾瑞克看到查尔斯瞪过来的一眼，那蓝色动人心魄。  
艾瑞克颇有求知欲地想，也许他应该把脸从毛发里露出来，不知道会是什么样。

查尔斯对那句“毕竟你喜欢男人”的陈述句不发一语，他装作没听见，开着车一路狂奔，决定在艾瑞克对他进行下一轮挖掘机式探索前，开到旅馆，他们各自住进各自的房间，然后第二天紧紧控制住自己的好胜心，把麻烦精扔到大学门口，他俩就此分别。拜拜。再见。  
他想到瑞雯和他吵架的时候说的，“变态控制狂”。  
后生可畏啊，查尔斯在一百三十码的速度中冷笑，他想打电话给瑞雯，嘿瑞雯，你真该看看你这位校友，等他活到我这把年纪，只恐怕金门大桥都能被他拆了做窝。  
查尔斯的如意算盘没有落空，天气从他们刚开始上路的烈日灼心，在他们有来有往的拌嘴中变得阴郁低沉，终于他们抵达了旅店，天色阴沉得像是要来龙卷风。  
他们没有地方可以去，只好在旁边的餐厅吃饭，艾瑞克在女服务生过于热情的视线中，点了一大杯美式，一整块牛排。  
有一股奇异的烦躁感，查尔斯太知道这种目光的意味了，而此时他像一个装饰性拖布坐在艾瑞克的对面，他没想到自己有一天会变成陪衬的那个。等一等，晚餐里喝一大杯美式？查尔斯下意识想要开讲，但他看了看艾瑞克的脸，端正、刚毅，绝对不存在任何黑眼圈。这小子胡子和头发打理的也很好，想必就是这光洁驯顺的外貌欺骗了他，让他傻乎乎地主动带着这个麻烦精跑来跑去。  
查尔斯点了一堆有的没的，他要了烟熏三文鱼、奶酪百吉饼，外加一块蛋糕。在艾瑞克审视的目光里，他把手指从一堆酒水名单里挪走，心虚地指着一杯卡布奇诺。  
女服务生抬了抬眉毛，来回看了看这两个奇怪的男人，像是发现了什么一样。  
“嗯哼。”她耸了耸肩，目光一下子就冷淡了。她就这么走开了。  
查尔斯在心里为自己开脱：因为我可是要饭后去酒吧的。  
他们安静地吃完，查尔斯说：“我待会儿要去酒吧。”而你最好老实地待在房间。  
艾瑞克头也不抬：“喝得太多第二天宿醉的话就只能是我来开车了。”  
那股奇异的烦躁感又冒了上来：“我不是你的司机！”  
“好的查尔斯，我道歉，”艾瑞克的道歉又真诚又飞快（因此查尔斯又感觉到被戏弄），“但你要去酒吧的话最好把胡子刮一刮，我是说，你这样子会收获不到什么的。”  
查尔斯虎着脸：“我只是去喝酒！”  
“那好吧，吃完之后能一起回一趟旅店吗？我想答谢你带我到这里。”  
查尔斯心里有一种痒痒的暖意，他故作粗鲁地说，别那么娘们，但吃完后，他还是老实地和艾瑞克回了旅店。

他们回去的时候已经下起了大暴雨，他们淋了一点儿雨。  
查尔斯等了一会，艾瑞克敲了敲他的房门，他开门，艾瑞克进来并把门关上，接着，绿眼睛的艾瑞克对着手无寸铁的查尔斯举起了刀片和剪刀。  
窗外一道闪电划过，艾瑞克笑了，那闪电衬得艾瑞克的牙特别白。  
查尔斯的大脑一片空白，中间写了三个字：  
快逃命。  
艾瑞克觉得好笑：“别害怕，别这么戏剧化。我只想给你理个发再让你刮个胡子。你如果不放心，我们可以把门打开。”  
查尔斯反应过来，他雪白的脸涨得通红，他差点就要吼叫出来了，但憋了半天只来了一句：“给我滚！”  
艾瑞克当然不可能滚。三十三岁的查尔斯是干不过十九岁的艾瑞克的，查尔斯的小短腿还不如艾瑞克两只手臂有力气，他还没有来得及发飙，就先被肥皂涂了满脸，等他反应过来的时候，艾瑞克已经粗暴而有效地揪着查尔斯的一头长发，强迫他抬头，接受艾瑞克的“刮胡子谢礼”。  
查尔斯的蓝眼睛因为怒气而亮得吓人，可他真遇到了对手，艾瑞克最擅长干的事情就是吓唬人。他一边给他刮胡子一边哈哈大笑，并在查尔斯扭来扭去的时候威胁他：“小心点儿，这是最好的钢片，很容易把你的脸弄得像是庆贺万圣节。”  
查尔斯度日如年地等着混账艾瑞克的刮胡子工程结束，他就这么看着年轻人露出一种极其惊奇的眼神一点点打理着他。最后，艾瑞克居然不知道从哪里变出一条湿润的毛巾给他细密地擦了擦脸，艾瑞克的眼神又温柔又惊讶。  
等艾瑞克回过神来的时候，查尔斯马上就要变成一座喷发的活火山。为了避免不必要的牺牲，他把他推到镜子面前，讨好地说：“你看你现在多漂亮呀！”  
查尔斯端详了一下自己，也有点惊讶：“你真的是建筑工程系的学生吗？”  
艾瑞克有点得意，但他还是被漂亮的查尔斯撵了出去。

查尔斯很气愤地坐在卡座，想着莎伦，想着瑞雯，想着混账艾瑞克，想着自己失败而一塌糊涂的人生，他喝了好几杯不加冰的威士忌后，才发现自己的对面坐了个很粗壮的男人，带着一口埃及还是哪里的口音，穿着深蓝色的衣服，紧绷绷地捆在他的身上。他进行了自我介绍，一串儿奇怪的名字，然后他和查尔斯调情：  
“你长得多漂亮呀！”  
查尔斯那点儿耐心一下子就没了，他想把他撵走，但他既没有雄壮的身材，也没有足够吓人的怒气，他的愤怒又湿润又冷冰冰，反而让这个埃及人愈挫愈勇，调情变得越来越下流，查尔斯忍无可忍，站起来把剩下来那瓶威士忌结了账，拎着酒瓶离开酒店，可他没想到这个人紧跟着自己。查尔斯加快了脚步，但雨实在是太大了，他喝了点酒，虽然意识清醒但走路难免有点打滑，他差点摔个狗啃泥，这时一双粗壮的手臂拦腰搂住了他。  
耳边响起了那个埃及人恶心的声音：“我的小野猫，你怎么这么不小心？”  
他想转身给他那张脸来一拳，但他牢牢地被卡在那，他汗毛倒立地发现自己被这个男人揉捏着屁股，这男人用一种阴沉可怕的声音在笑，接着他伸出舌头舔了舔查尔斯的脖子，在冰冷的大雨里这触感显得格外清晰恐怖。  
“放开我，你这个肮脏的混账！”  
“哦，这可真是吓到我了，你难道不知道夜晚发生点什么都很正常吗？没有人会报警的。不如我们找点乐子怎么样？我看到你的时候就知道你空虚难耐，放心，我这里有一个粗粗大大的东西可以让你高兴。”  
他顶了顶胯，下流地这么摩擦着。  
“别逼我。”  
“哦亲爱的，别这样，你知道一个砍手就能让你昏过去吧？”  
查尔斯在绝望中第一次憎恨起酒精，他的脑子像是上锈了一样，总是解读不出这种环境下能做些什么反抗。  
这时，艾瑞克的声音突然响了起来。  
“杂种，你最好离他远点儿。”  
他们还没有反应过来，艾瑞克的拳头已经挥了过来。

他们从混乱里滚回酒店的时候，基本上是查尔斯拖着艾瑞克回房间的，艾瑞克的额头被砸破了，一摸一手的血，虽然那个性骚扰者也没有好到哪里去，但查尔斯仍然无可避免地感到内疚和愤怒。他的心仿佛被扔到了热油锅，他目不转睛地看着自己的心被煎熬，又让溅起的热油击中了他的眼球，他的眼泪就这么流了下来。  
他们在滂沱大雨里被冲刷了一遍，因此年轻人的白色T恤上都是粉红色的血痕，艾瑞克的头发坍塌下来，他坐在查尔斯的床上，用手摸了摸额头，仍然在出血。这感觉很奇怪，他积压太久的愤怒终于有了一个发泄口，却在查尔斯紧紧抱住他的腰的时候萎靡不振，而现在他弄明白自己干了什么蠢事后，沉迷在了自我厌恶里。  
查尔斯拿着毛巾小心翼翼地靠近他，不知道为什么他看起来像是一只被雨冲刷得毛都要秃掉的猫， 而艾瑞克像是一条脖子上挂着“此狗凶猛、生人勿近”的杜宾犬，猫不得不冒着被撕成碎片的危险来讨好眼前唯一的热源体，毕竟浑身打哆嗦、面色惨白像是丧家之犬的不是艾瑞克。  
这不合理，明明流血和干傻事的是艾瑞克，但看起来查尔斯是如此的受伤，如此的害怕，仿佛他是这一切祸端的根源，如果他没有出生就好了，这样莎伦就会和布莱恩继续美满的二人世界婚姻生活，莎伦也不会酗酒，他就不会把自己的感情缺失投射到瑞雯身上，瑞雯也不会总是和他大吵大闹然后离家出走，他就不会因为自我厌弃而四处溜达，艾瑞克也不会因为担心他而在雨天里和人打架然后流了一脑袋血，现在他需要做些什么？泽维尔教授，请你振作一点好吗？  
查尔斯让艾瑞克仰起头，他要帮他止血。艾瑞克盯着他，只是叹了一口气，继续平视着窗外浓重的夜色，偶尔一道闪电划破天空，那天空没有受伤，而艾瑞克的额头显出血迹。  
查尔斯只好在他面前半跪着，他抬头看着小伙子的伤口，得出结论是：也许只是看着唬人。  
外面一个野蛮壮丽的闪电劈了下来，查尔斯哆嗦了一下，艾瑞克把头转了过来，这时第二个闪电又劈开了夜色，艾瑞克看到了查尔斯真正的相貌，蓝色的眼睛通透如水，它在惊吓中骤然缩小，查尔斯浑身湿漉漉的，湿头发被捋到了脑后，查尔斯的面容就像满月一样苍白完满，漂亮的查尔斯展现了前所未有的脆弱，这很奇怪，这和决定带他上路的那个男人，似乎完全不是同一个人，那个粗糙的、笨拙的、气恼的海藻精去了哪里？眼前这个年长而如雾如冰一般的男人是谁？  
艾瑞克眼里的茫然让查尔斯再一次感到无所适从，查尔斯这一晚喝了太多的酒，而他们终于安全了，这一刻酒劲达到了巅峰，查尔斯只能硬着头皮给艾瑞克处理伤口，他才注意到年轻人身上也被那个杂种划破了几道子，如果大幅度动作仍然会破裂。  
查尔斯在无比的心痛中想，太傻了，如果可以让你愈合，我愿意给你一切。  
艾瑞克回过神的时候，查尔斯已经把他收拾得七七八八了，但他看到查尔斯低着头不发一语，擦着他破皮的膝盖和淤青时发抖的手，他把手搭在查尔斯的肩膀，感受到这人惊惧的一颤，然后又放松下来，仿佛刚从牢笼里逃脱的夜莺，被骤然一叫而下意识躲避，等到发现是同类又亲呢自在。  
艾瑞克想，好吧。  
艾瑞克声音又轻又温柔：“这不是你的错，查尔斯。”  
查尔斯不看他。  
“我的头好像又流血了。”  
一直低着头的查尔斯更想哭了。  
到底要怎么做才能让你愈合？我愿意付出一切。  
当查尔斯凝神靠近艾瑞克的时候，突然，艾瑞克伸出手臂攥住了他的肩膀，年轻人靠近他，查尔斯闻到了雨水、雷鸣、夜莺、晨雾和青春之梦的气味，他被蛊惑着呆愣在那里，他看着额头并没有流血的艾瑞克靠近他，绿眼睛低垂着，像是无尽夏日也像是森林的饿狼。  
他被艾瑞克吻住了嘴唇。  
在年轻人把舌头伸进他的口腔，把他摁在床上，开始缠绵亲吻他的时候，他都懵懵地忘记合上眼睛，他凝视着他的轮廓，脑子里一片空白又乱糟糟的，当艾瑞克的手伸进他湿的贴在身上的衣服里时，他只整理出一个思绪：  
他的睫毛真的好长。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc的肉，是真的ooc！

“我们没有戴套。”  
这是查尔斯在雨声中醒来的第一个念头。  
外面的天色阴沉，分不清到底是黎明还是正午，在滂沱雨声中，查尔斯只能感觉到他的大腿和另个人的腿交缠在被子里，他的腰部被一只胳膊紧紧搂住，他的后脖颈那有一只鼻子在沉稳地呼吸。  
他就这么躺着纠结，到底是悄悄溜走好呢，还是把这个不带套就内射的小混账给摇醒然后打他一顿好呢。  
艾瑞克的鼻子抽动了几下，查尔斯的心跳如鼓，他果断做出了选择：  
挺尸装死。

能感知到艾瑞克醒来是个奇妙的过程，年轻人的鼻子抽动着，从深沉绵长的呼吸变回正常节奏，他的手先用力箍住查尔斯，再放松，他的腿和他腿间的软掉的那根玩意儿无意识地蹭着查尔斯，然后——艾瑞克猛然放开了查尔斯。  
艾瑞克躺在床的另一边，过了一分钟，也许是一个世纪，他悄悄地起身，去刷牙洗脸。  
查尔斯闭着眼睛，在无限下沉和窒息感中把头埋进枕头里。  
他知道中年人对于年轻人的性吸引力约为零，也许只是毛头小子热血上头的一种胡来。  
等到艾瑞克出来，查尔斯仍然一副睡着的样子，艾瑞克没有查尔斯那么耐心，他毫不留情地摇醒了查尔斯并戳破他的伪装：“别装睡了，起来刷牙。”  
查尔斯阴郁地坐了起来，他的腰在这一刻才像大脑发送了“即将断掉”的讯息。查尔斯一张口“你……”然后闭了嘴，他的嗓子沙哑得像是一个世纪都没有吃人的老巫婆，他表情复杂地盯着面无表情的艾瑞克，抹了抹脸，去刷牙。  
在刷牙的过程中他打了几遍腹稿，他们总归是要面临这个问题的，他们上床了，脑子都很清楚，也许查尔斯不太清楚，但当艾瑞克的那根东西撞进来的时候他疼也疼醒了，艾瑞克又没喝酒，完全是他主动，但他也没有拦着他，最后叫床得也很大声，那说到底该怎么办？  
查尔斯的脑子颠三倒四地想着，等他注意到情况的时候，他发现艾瑞克也进了卫生间。  
他吐掉了最后一口漱口水。  
查尔斯的蓝眼睛通过洗脸池前的镜子笔直地看向艾瑞克，他们的目光在镜子里相遇。艾瑞克的眼睛亮得吓人，他的头发支棱着，像个二十岁出头的男孩那样，蓬勃、年轻、蓄势待发，这几乎刺痛了查尔斯的心。  
查尔斯垂下了双眼，不再看他：“听着，我们得谈谈……”  
“咔哒”一声打断了查尔斯的预备演讲，他惊讶地看向镜子，发现艾瑞克把门反锁了。  
现在这个极其狭小的空间，只有（刷过牙的）艾瑞克和（刷过牙的）查尔斯，查尔斯转过身来瞪着艾瑞克：“你想做什么？”  
艾瑞克露出一种人畜无害的表情，那表情还有点委屈：“你想走。”  
查尔斯莫名其妙地内疚了，他也不是想走，只是想逃避一阵子，就像他逃避瑞雯和莎伦那样，这是个小小的旅店，房间也不大，现在他被困在了更小的卫生间里，被迫面对这个世纪大难题，宇宙麻烦精。  
艾瑞克站在局促的中年人面前，头低着看向查尔斯，查尔斯才有种迟钝的大事不妙感，那男孩的眼睛低垂着像是夜幕里的星星，但他的手可没有那么规矩，他的一只手拉着查尔斯右手的手腕，另一只手则握着查尔斯的腰部，他来回摩挲的手劲很大，让人发软，查尔斯想把一切梳理清楚，这是个男孩，甚至不会喝酒，而他是个眼圈青黑神情颓废的中年人。也许他的中年危机来得太早了，面对艾瑞克这种样子的男孩他在咽口水和自我厌弃中徘徊，但……现在门被锁了，好吧，逃跑有点困难。  
查尔斯的腿发软，他故作强横地捉住艾瑞克不安分的爪子：“嘿，男孩，你听着，我们得谈谈。我知道你多大了，而你不知道我多大。”  
艾瑞克没有理他，反而把头低下来，德裔男孩的鼻尖和英国男人的鼻子碰在一起，小年轻静静地嗅闻着他的气味，满意地下了结论：“你刷牙了。”  
“该死，你为什么执着我刷没刷牙？”  
“喝酒的人第二天早上嘴巴像是吃了一百只死耗子。”  
“那关你什么事？”  
“我不喜欢死耗子味道。”  
艾瑞克说完，他的嘴唇就轻快又蛮横地撞了上来。

先开始，这是一个有点强横而美妙的吻，劣质牙膏的粗糙薄荷味也能焕发生机，艾瑞克咬住查尔斯的下嘴唇，在查尔斯的一声惊痛中把舌头撬了进去，经过了一晚昏头胀脑的性经验，我们的物理系高材生已经足够举一反三，首先要搅进内部，然后攻城略地，最后一定不要害怕查尔斯的虚张声势，说到底，从他在加油站开着车离开又倒退回来的那一刻，艾瑞克就知道查尔斯是一个滥好人，他一定不舍得咬疼艾瑞克。  
查尔斯的脑子还没有来得及转动，就先被湿漉漉地吻了一遍，等他意识到他们在做什么的时候，他的呼吸已经困难了，他就这么靠着洗漱台被人分开了双腿，而他抵抗的双手也被年轻人举过头顶摁在镜子上，而对方另一只手——不错，高个子摁住小短腿只需一只手即可——却像一条毒蛇一样游走在他的衣服里，而对方的胯部，或者说，下半身在磨蹭着他，顶弄着他。查尔斯几乎无力招架，那男孩的舌头在他的口腔揪着自己的舌头，艾瑞克的牙齿也在用力咬着他的嘴唇，这种咬吻别说拒绝，在氧气稀薄的时刻他怀疑自己一早就要被一条毒蛇当作糖果给——吃掉了。  
等到艾瑞克放开无法呼吸的查尔斯，查尔斯在嘴巴的酸麻中软绵绵地发起怒火，大意就是你给我滚开、混账、像什么样子，然后转成苦口婆心的你不知道你要什么，你值得更好的，你不知道你在做什么，你会觉得这是错的。  
艾瑞克沮丧地把手松开，但他下半身还是和查尔斯交织在一起，他的双手最后扶在查尔斯的腰部，查尔斯在狂乱的吻中几乎被扒干净了，这种雨天的气温里光着身子凉飕飕的可不是什么好情况。  
“为什么拒绝我？我们都是一个人。”  
查尔斯想这是一个人的问题吗？这是单身的问题吗？  
艾瑞克毛茸茸的头开始在中年男人的脸上和肩脖上蹭来蹭去，咬住查尔斯的耳朵就开始舔吻，被拍打后就松开嘴巴，接着去吻别的地方，像是某种委屈的大型动物，但大型动物应该不会在撒娇的时候来回磨蹭生殖器吧，查尔斯身体一阵阵发热又一阵阵虚软，他几乎无法站立，而艾瑞克的手已经绕道他的臀部开始揉弄。  
“我已经是成年人了，我知道我需要什么。”年轻的男孩，即便知道他的阴谋诡计也没有办法责备他，“现在洗手间的门是关着的，你能不要离开吗？”  
“你根本不了解我。”  
“我知道你的一切，”艾瑞克说着幼稚的情话，手却非常下流，他找到了查尔斯被干了一晚的洞口，两根指头一起插入顶弄他，带着一种发狠的劲，“我们昨天不是交流了一整晚吗？”  
他想说我们操了一整晚，连套都没有，可查尔斯被折磨得生不如死，根本就说不出话，他盯着艾瑞克那双得意诡诈的绿眼睛，他们的鼻尖挨着鼻尖，绿眼睛的嗓音又低沉又委屈：“查尔斯……”  
绿眼睛看到仍然不能打动查尔斯，他想了一下，更加委屈了：“你知道我很干净，查尔斯……我相信你也很干净。”  
年轻男孩发起情来几乎让人无法拒绝，查尔斯看着艾瑞克，呼吸又快又热，自暴自弃地闭上了眼。  
他没有看到艾瑞克那一瞬间的表情。现在，干净不干净根本不是重点，重点是现在洗手间的门也被锁了，查尔斯想要开（两次）门逃脱虎口简直是天方夜谭。

他被摁在洗手池前就这么开始被扩张，没有扩展到一会儿艾瑞克露出他毛头小子的本来面目，依旧毛躁地撞了进来，查尔斯几乎疼得要萎了，他忍无可忍地伸手揪住艾瑞克的头发，咬牙切齿地说：“不会操就滚开！”  
艾瑞克的老二得到了暂时性的舒缓，他咬着查尔斯的下嘴唇玩：“我没有多少经验嘛……做个好老师，查尔斯？我会是个好学生的。”  
查尔斯头疼得要爆炸，他认命地松开了双腿，艾瑞克居然退了出去，他还没来得及喘口气，一阵天旋地转，他被艾瑞克扑倒在肮脏的浴室瓷砖上，他那点儿洁癖和贵族做派还没有来得及发作，那小混蛋趴在他的身上，老二抵着他的洞口，小混蛋在他的耳边磨磨蹭蹭地：“查尔斯先生？你是不是还没感受过被陌生男孩摁在地板上操？来教教我，我会让你舒服的。”  
查尔斯所有的道德和正义全都碎裂了，麻烦精在这一刻进化成了讨债鬼，他认命地仰着脖子任由年轻人来回啃咬，他的一只手半搂着艾瑞克光滑的背部，另一只则帮着艾瑞克扶着他的那根大得让人不好意思的老二慢慢操进来，幸亏之前艾瑞克干过他一遍，不然自己给自己开拓的事情，真的会让他事后会羞耻得一枪打死自己。  
艾瑞克慢慢进来，两个人都发出一声叹息，很快艾瑞克开始动起来，他动得小心翼翼又隔靴搔痒，查尔斯怀疑这小子是故意的，但对着那张年轻的、无辜的、狂热的脸，他什么也说不出来，只能憋得满脸通红。  
艾瑞克磨来磨去，没有等到查尔斯发作，他决定从另一种意义上折磨查尔斯：“舒服吗？”  
查尔斯咬紧了牙关。  
“告诉我啊，你现在是查尔斯先生，难道你不希望学生掌握技能吗？”  
艾瑞克俯下身咬住查尔斯的耳垂，查尔斯惊惧得差点没有蹦起来，但下半身有力缓慢地顶弄让他又软了下去。查尔斯在艾瑞克的拷问中几乎神志溃散，要知道昨天晚上他们操的时候完全没有一句废话！  
“是这样……还是这样？”  
哪一样都不对，哪一种都不对。  
查尔斯出了一身的汗，艾瑞克还在一边咬他一边逼问他，他最后被迫投降，发出了哭声：“你这个混账，重一点！”  
“查尔斯，你不礼貌。”  
为什么这个时候突然说起礼貌？查尔斯在崩溃的哭喊中委屈地说：“请……”  
这一个“请”不知道戳到了艾瑞克哪个疯点，这小子突然停住了，然后用力开始干他，几乎将他干翻，字面意义上的，查尔斯被搂在他的怀里，小个子的四肢完全被缠绕住了，从上方看几乎完全被艾瑞克笼罩在身体下，只看得到他的头，因为艾瑞克一边用力地把自己送进抽出，肉体相撞出脆响，一边咬着查尔斯上半身露出来的地方，他像是那种刚从母兽身边独立出来的雄兽，要在最短时间确立领地，查尔斯的上半身被咬得红一块肿一块。  
“你是狗吗？”查尔斯在乳头被吮住的时候忍无可忍，这感觉像是他在哺乳，而继子沉溺于悖徳。  
艾瑞克还在用力地操他，像一个可怕的永动机，过了一会年轻人把舌头从他的胸部挪走，一口咬住他的下巴：“你不喜欢吗？我是你的狗。”  
查尔斯觉得他疯了，下身传来的动静让他几乎融化成一团：“我要射了……”  
艾瑞克一口咬在他的肩膀上，慢慢地把自己抽出来。  
查尔斯觉得自己也要疯了，就差最后一点，他就不给他：“你到底想怎么样？到底操不操？”  
他被艾瑞克从地板上抱起，他觉得艾瑞克那根玩意儿也要爆炸了，可这小子还是没有直奔主题，他被艾瑞克抱着面对着洗手池的镜子，他瞪大眼睛看到了自己一脸潮红，那种软绵绵那种饥渴欲求：“你想怎么样？”  
“操你。”艾瑞克言简意赅地说，接着直奔主题，背后位重新操进查尔斯。  
年轻人揪着他的头发，就像之前查尔斯揪着他的头发那样，逼迫他看向他——他们的目光仍然在镜子里相遇。艾瑞克舔吻着他的后脖颈，只露出两只亮闪闪的绿眼睛盯着他：“看看你，查尔斯，你要被我操射了。”  
查尔斯不愿意看向这样的自己，艾瑞克没有给他逃避的机会，反正现在的查尔斯被艾瑞克牢牢地钉在了阴茎上，除了被操和喘气和发出哭音的叫床之外，他根本没法做别的，所以艾瑞克腾出一只手抓住他的胸肉，来回搓弄，逼迫查尔斯看着他们交媾的现场。  
查尔斯射出来的时候，他的蓝眼睛几乎要失神了，仿佛把脑子一起射了出来，他的精液喷在镜子和水池里。  
艾瑞克用力操着他像是要把他撞碎，然后也射了出来。  
当艾瑞克退出的时候，查尔斯软绵绵地几乎摔倒在地上，艾瑞克半搂半抱着他，用力打开上锁的门，把他摔进了床上。  
雷声阵阵，世界仍然不分清晨正午和傍晚，一切都是氤氲的灰色，他们的肉体交织在一起。

当查尔斯神情厌倦地从那辆蓝色汽车上滚下来的时候——是副驾驶座，他的腿仍然发抖。  
原本计划是中午抵达的大学门口，变成了第二天中午抵达，艾瑞克没有让查尔斯逃跑成功，首先他成功地阻挠了查尔斯逃跑，然后他把他操得几乎要帕金森。接着年轻人把中年人打包塞进了蓝色汽车的副驾驶座位。  
这辆蓝色的汽车，被雨水冲洗后变得有点亮闪闪，在日光和风的作用下又显示出斑驳的雨迹，像是焕然一新的人，为焕然一新的付出了点代价。  
查尔斯非常不赞成艾瑞克开车，当年轻人熟练地发动引擎时他仍然在念叨不休。  
“当我们到了目的地后我们就要分别了吗？”艾瑞克突然打断了他的说教。  
“我恐怕这样对你我都比较好，”查尔斯沉默了一会，理智回归了他的大脑，“我很高兴你的陪伴，也很留恋这几天，但你太年轻了，也许过一阵子你想明白了你就发现我是个索然无味的人，你会对一切感到恶心。”  
“为什么？就因为我不够老？”  
“别这样，我的朋友。”  
“谁是你的朋友？我告诉你我十九岁，说二十二岁是骗你的。我连饮酒年龄都不到，你说你睡了我这么多次，说走就走？”  
“……”查尔斯震惊地差点跌坐在路上，他呆呆的样子非常可爱，腮帮子鼓了起来，像只被刨了窝的花栗鼠。  
“别这么习惯给人擅作主张，你的妹妹估计也是受不了你这点才走，”艾瑞克神情自若地回答，他看上去冷淡、和气，但查尔斯已经开始摸清了这个小混账的坏心眼和一肚子坏水，“你知道吗查尔斯，你睡我的时候特别纠结又特别享受，你难道不想对我负责吗？你看我才十九岁，也没有性经验，你很喜欢我，对不对？我连套都没有戴就可以射在你里面，但是我也会帮你清洁，世界上这样掉下来的馅饼儿可不多。”  
查尔斯的脸红得发紫，几乎可以冒烟了，他实在是无法对他大喊大叫，因为他深知他们俩现在看上去艾瑞克是彬彬有礼知书达理的那一个：“你到底想怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。你在哪里工作？我们每周见几次？我是真的喜欢你，查尔斯，你为什么不愿意试一试呢？”  
“……我希望我们再也不要见面了。”

说完“我希望我们再也不要见面了”这句话没到三天，两个大学之间的咖啡厅里，查尔斯喝着新出的黄油炸弹咖啡心满意足地眯着眼睛，对面是盯着他心满意足的绿眼睛艾瑞克，艾瑞克微笑着，桌下他慢慢伸出双脚勾住了查尔斯的腿。  
查尔斯依旧死性难改，装作什么都不知道，但也不去阻止他。


End file.
